


Drabbles des Caraïbes

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Prenez votre bouteille de rhum, hissez vos couleurs et venez naviguer dans les Caraïbes le temps de quelques mots.[Ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname]





	Drabbles des Caraïbes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Recueil de drabbles composés dans le cadre des ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname (7 min pour 100 mots avec 10 % de marge d'erreur). Drabbles indépendants sauf précision contraire.

Carina attendait avec impatience le départ du navire. Chaque seconde qui passait la retenait sur une terre qu'elle rêvait de quitter. La jeune femme avait fui les Turner parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être enfermée. Les instants passés auprès des pirates avaient allumé une flamme de curiosité dans son cœur, une flamme qui la dévorait et menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle avait décidé de reprendre la mer pour se rapprocher de ce père connu trop tard et perdu trop tôt. L'appel de l'eau l'envahissait et elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps, assise dans un coin à observer l'effervescence du port.


End file.
